


I'm not alright

by flufflybunny



Series: svt chat fic [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflybunny/pseuds/flufflybunny
Summary: basically all of seveteen is a mess in this chat fic and hansol and Jihoon fall in loveorjihoon and hansol realize they've been in love forever with help from their insufferable friends





	I'm not alright

**Author's Note:**

> Mingyu will eventually fall in love in later parts of the series so don't worry too much!!

papacoups :: seungcheol  
angel1004 :: jeonghan  
churchboi :: Joshua  
junniebby :: junhui  
kwonfire :: soonyoung  
wutheringwonu :: wonu  
lilwoozivert :: Jihoon  
puppyGYU :: Mingyu  
leesockmin :: Seokmin  
thughao8 :: Minghao  
kwannieboo :: seungkwan  
NYboi :: hansol  
bbyboychan :: Chan

 

 

kwonfire: fuck I lost wonu at the supermarket 

 

lilwoozivert: he's probably running from you

 

kwonfire: I didn't fucking kidnap him, he's in this relationship bc he luvs me.

 

angel1004: why'd this get so emo ?? 

 

thughao8: I'm inn lit can you guys fucking stop 

 

wutheringwonu: I went to the bathroom I wasn't running. fuck u jihoon 

 

NYboi: wow. ji hyung just got roasted. 

 

thughao8: again pls stfu also the fact that sol called Jihoon, ji hyung, is real soft. 

 

junniebby: leave my boyfriend alone !! he's trying to be studious 

 

puppyGYU: we all know what you guys do during your "study sessions" 

 

kwannieboo: god ew I remember when Junhui hyung had fucking hand shape bruises on his neck. it was scarring, FYI. 

 

angel1004: hi hello chan is in this group chat if you all could tone down your FUCKING language. thx 

 

papacoups: two things. 1 you just swore. 2 pls tone it down for the sake of the younger ones. 

 

lilwoozivert: I'm still processing Hansol calling me ji hyung, my heart is hurting ?? is that normal ?? 

 

churchboi: it's called feeling Jihoon :)) also it was a little scary when Junhui had those marks tbh 

 

thughao8: I'd like to clarify, it was VeRY consensual 

 

wutheringwonu: please stop 

 

leesockmin: I like have no words 

 

NYboi: back to the real question, should I not call you Ji hyung anymore ?? it's okay of you feel uncomfy Jihoon hyung  :(

 

leesockmin: Jihoon is fucking hyperventilating bc someone actually has shown real love and affection towards his cold heart 

 

lilwoozivert: no pls don't stop. also Seokmin, you can stfu when's the last time Josh even touched your pruney ass dick ? 

 

churchboi: lil uncalled for but I'll let it pass 

 

leesockmin: for your information it was yesterday 

 

junniebby: I just saw all these texts and I thought we agreed to never bring up the choking incident 

 

bbyboychan: I'm confused ?? pls explain 

 

angel1004: chan! hi you don't need explaining okay and if anyone feels the random need to try to inform you, I'll stop by their apartment for a quick convo :)) 

 

papacoups: you scare me a lot jeonghan, like a lot 

 

kwannieboo: I'm soooo tempted, soooo tempted to spill the beans 

 

NYboi: I wouldn't do it hyung, seems like a bad idea but it's whatever 

 

lilwoozivert: sol-ah, you should let seungkwan get in trouble, he's a demon 

 

puppyGYU: rt

 

thughao8: truly 

 

junniebby: I feel bad siding with them, but you brought up the incident soo yah you're a shitty friend 

 

kwannieboo: cheo!!!!! yell at them or something 

 

papacoups: pls stop harassing seungkwan or else he'll have night terrors and most likely kick me off in the middle of the night 

 

churchboi: poor seungcheol, wishing you the best of luck buddy !!!

 

leesockmin: GUYS 

 

thughao8: still in lit class asshole 

 

bbyboychan: I can perfectly envision Seokmin hyung yelling

 

wutheringwonu: what's the big news seokmin 

 

kwonfire: I still can't find you baby 

 

lilwoozivert: I wanna vomit, I feel it coming 

 

wutheringwonu: I'm pacing outside, considering all the ways to murder Jihoon 

 

NYboi: pls don't hurt ji hyung, wonu hyung. he's just teasing you, right ?? 

 

lilwoozivert: yes hansol is right, I'm sorry 

 

puppyGYU: whipppped 

 

junniebby: woow 

 

churchboi: minnie, did you have something to tell us ??? 

 

lilwoozivert: I'm not whipped stfu he's not even my boyfriend 

 

kwannieboo: ouch 

 

papacoups: Jihoon cmon 

 

kwonfire: damn  

 

junniebby: little harsh even 4 u 

 

NYboi: I just remembered I have this huge economics paper so I should go work on it. don't be surprised if I mute the chat okay !! 

 

bbyboychan: hyung ??

 

wutheringwonu: are you okay hansol?

 

thughao8: p sure he doesn't even take economics  

 

lilwoozivert: hansol shit 

 

leesockmin: Hi BACK TO me pls

 

puppyGYU: of course Lord Seokmin 

 

churchboi: spill the beans love 

 

leesockmin: I got a 93 on that stupid anatomy test !! 

 

churchboi: I'm SO proud of you baby

 

angel1004: good job Seokmin I promise we'll celebrate later but right now hansol is MIA and Jihoon is also MIA

 

bbyboychan: hansol hyung isn't in the dorm

 

leesockmin: lee jihoon is crying, I repeat lee jihoon is crying 

 

junniebby: jihoon are you ok? 

 

puppyGYU: I feel real bad for everyone minus seokmin im v proud of u bud 

 

thughao8: what is even going on ?

 

kwannieboo: shoot I'm looking for hansol at the library keep you guys updated 

 

papacoups: please do 

 

angel1004: are u ok Jihoon 

 

lilwoozivert: I didn't mean it like that okay 

 

kwonfire: hey no one is mad at u man

 

wutheringwonu: you're just emotionally constipated 

 

NYboi: aren't you a little constipated too, emotionally speaking ??

 

churchboi: hansol!!

 

junniebby: you've risen from the dead 

 

angel1004: where were you. who were you with. why haven't you replied. 

 

papacoups: settle down jeonghan 

 

kwannieboo: HansOl 

 

bbyboychan: hyunggg 

 

NYboi: hyungs and chan I had an economy paper honestly 

 

kwannieboo: he's right he's hunched over typing about balancing checks and all that fun stuff also FYI hansol has a pick of him and Jihoon hyung as his back round 

 

kwannieboo: also he's listening to Jihoon hyung's spring composition 

 

NYboi: embarrassing but true. I'm not mad at u hyung, I actually had homework. I was a little hurt but it's okay 

 

lilwoozivert: sol I didn't mean to be an asshole ok feelings just freak me out and I seem to have a whole bunch of them for u specifically u and everyone else but u definitely u 

 

leesockmin: I feel like I'm watching my babies growing up 

 

papacoups: jeonghan is actually tearing up lol

 

angel1004: shut up okay I don't cry easily only other time is when Chan told me he saw me more than a friend frick my heart hurts still 

 

bbyboychan: we've been dating for 2 years pls let it go 

 

NYboi: are you confessing to me 

 

lilwoozivert: I guess 

 

thughao8: smooth buddy real smooth 

 

junniebby: hey stop you confessed by saying you really wanna have sex but you also want to have a family ? so no room for u to talk buddy 

 

puppyGYU: roaSTED 

 

NYboi: the love of my actual life just confessed to me I can't breathe I need a couple minutes 

 

bbyboychan: he just stuffed his head in his econ book 

 

kwannieboo: when did u get here ?

 

bbyboychan: if u would stop texting cheol hyung u would've noticed ass hat 

 

angel1004: language chan dear cmon 

 

lilwoozivert: did you guys say you were at the library. I'm omw

 

NYboi: no DON'T come here 

 

kwannieboo: he's rigHT he's a mess 

 

lilwoozivert: I'm already leaving you can't avoid me hansol ok I just declared my love for u 

 

bbyboychan: he just tried to run tripped and then cried lol

 

thughao8: you're low key a demon channie but it's ok 

 

junniebby: so r u

 

kwonfire: I miss wonu 

 

wutheringwonu: we live together ?? 

 

kwonfire: u aren't home 

 

kwannieboo: jihoon hyung we had to tie his shoelaces to the chair to get him to stay 

 

lilwoozivert: I appreciate that but I think that's like holding him hostage ??  I'm 5 minutes out just keep him occupied 

 

churchboi: I'm SO proud of you both :))) 

 

leesockmin: how are u so fucking soft and precious 

 

angel1004: language potato head 

 

leesockmin: ok unfair that chan swears and u just kiss his ass I swear and I get an insult ok 

 

angel1004: language seokmin 

 

churchboi: ^^ 

 

leesockmin: the person I luv the most, TURNED ON ME ?

 

bbyboychan: he's now hysterically sobbing 

 

lilwoozivert: I'm heading in right now stop being assholes and comfort him 

 

NYboi: I love u too 

 

lilwoozivert: ok wait a second 

 

thughao8: should I go into snowboarding??

 

puppyGYU: hell yeah u would b banger 

 

papacoups: let's all join, us three 

 

wutheringwonu: can I also join ?

 

kwonfire: WHEN HOW WHY

 

wutheringwonu: idk forever? maybe 

 

lilwoozivert: pls stfu me and hansol have a conversation to finish 

 

papacoups: tell us how it goes pls 

 

"Hansol?" Jihoon questioned, pushing between Chan and Seungkwan. Hansol was sitting on the floor immersed in his econ books. Chan and Seungkwan were just staring at him. 

"What's he doing?" Jihoon stared at him, not paying attention to Chan and Seungkwan slowly walking away. Jihoon looks back and sighs, annoyed with the two fucking morons. 

"Hansol? What're you reading?" Jihoon  asked, acting cautious because Hansol looks like he might freak out. 

"I'm not going crazy okay I'm just surprised." Hansol said, glaring up at Jihoon. Jihoon sat on the floor close to Hansol, closing the heavy textbook. 

"Yeah so am I." Jihoon mumbles, playfully nudging Hansol's leg. 

"You love me?" Hansol questioned, glancing up at Jihoon. Both of them are sitting down, cross-legged on the floor of their campus library. In this dusty, shitty air-conditioned library, Jihoon looked at Hansol and realized that yeah, he is so completely and utterly in love with him. 

"Yeah, a lot actually." Jihoon replied. A small smile creeping onto his lips. 

"I love you a lot too." Hansol laughed, his throat clogged with unshed tears. 

"Good because I'd be really embarrassed if you didn't." Jihoon laughed full and loud. Hansol scooted close to his hyung. Hansol was shy and timid around new people but outgoing and kind to his close friends. But Jihoon made him anxious and nervous, makes him get butterflies all over. Hansol was apprehensive to make the first move. Jihoon leaned in, slowly at first and then after he realized that Hansol wasn't pushing him away, he leaned in faster more eager. The kiss was soft and warm. It felt like coming home after a shitty day of school and falling into a warm bed. It felt like a warm hug and big sweaters, a nice hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and fuzzy socks. It felt like home. Hansol felt like home, and Hansol was home. He always has been. 

Leaning away from the kiss Hansol mumbles a quick statement, "They will be asking about this for awhile." 

"We don't have to tell them, at least not yet." Jihoon grumbled still holding Hansol's face in his hands, gently brushing over his cheekbones occasionally. 

"They'll harass us in the group chat Ji hyung." Hansol murmed leaning into the gentle caresses. 

"I'll protect you Hansol-ah, I always have." Jihoon smiled content with Hansol and content with life. 

 

angel1004: how'd it go !!

 

thughao8: leave them alone jeonghan 

 

churchboi: they're new and in love let them have some peace 

 

leesockmin: remember when we were like that sigh 

 

junniebby: okay uhm u and Josh are sickeningly adorable and in love so don't go all sappy 

 

thughao8: so are we baby 

 

wutheringwonu: fucking barf 

 

kwonfire: hey settle down there you soul less animal 

 

puppyGYU: u all are adorbs stfu 

 

kwannieboo: me and cheol are actually pretty amazing when we aren't choking each other out 

 

thughao8: that's your guy's dirty kink 

 

papacoups: enough from u the8

 

kwannieboo: honey we've seen the bruises, u ain't slick 

 

junniebby: fuck u all 

 

thughao8: the8 is a good nickname scoups 

 

wutheringwonu: I love soonyoung and I think we're a solid couple 

 

bbyboychan: are me and hannie hyung cute together 

 

puppyGYU: the cutest 

 

kwonfire: precious 

 

thughao8: truly my otp 

 

NYboi: I think me and ji hyung are the cutest couple, personally 

 

angel1004: JQJFKSK DKK

 

kwannieboo: FUCKKKKDKSC

 

papacoups: he's shaking 

 

junniebby: SPILL THE TEA BITCH 

 

bbyboychan: HANSOL hyung TELL US 

 

lilwoozivert: why isn't anyone asking me?

 

puppyGYU: we thought you were dead 

 

kwonfire: rt 

 

leesockmin: TELL US plS 

 

lilwoozivert: we're dating so what 

 

NYboi: it's a long story so be patient

**Author's Note:**

> this is SOOOO shitty rip sorry don't leave hate or I'll cry thanks. it's also not edited so don't judge. also if you get the reference with Wonwoo's name comment and I'll tell you if it's right or not :)))


End file.
